First consider the expression for: $-7$ plus the product of $8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $6$ times that expression and then add $9$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $-7$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (8x - 7) = \color{orange}{6(8x-7)}$ What does adding $9$ to $\color{orange}{6(8x-7)}$ do? $6(8x-7)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(8x-7)+9$.